Alpha and Omega: Return to Saw Tooth
by The Jasper Fox
Summary: This is an alternative ending to the film and the events that follow. For those of you whom liked the movie but thought that the ending could have been better, than this stroy is definately for you. The main couple is Kate and Humphrey but it also contains some Lily and Garth. As always I welcome all opnions. Plz R
1. Not quite the home coming he expected

**This is my take on how I think that the movie should have ended, not that its ending was not good but it was just a little to predictable the way Kate realized her true feelings just before she was about the marry Garth when it was obvious that Humphrey was more her type of wolf. So here's the alternative ending that I wrote for it, for those of you readers who might have not seen this move, the story starts of following Kate and Humphrey after they have leapt out of the train box car they had ridden upon seeing that the Eastern and Western wolf Packs were about to fight and how Eve, Kate's Mother, had almost chocked the life out of our hapless Omega when she found out that the humans had sent the two of them away to reproduce. **

**Disclaimer, I do not own Alpha and Omega, its characters or its film company. **

**Alpha and Omega: Return To Saw Tooth **

**Chapter One, **

Not the Home Coming He Expected 

Still recovering from Eves' attempted strangling, all the happy feelings that he felt fill him as Kate told her mother how much of a help Humphrey had been in getting her back home safely evaporate just as quickly as they had come when he finally learned the reason she had been in such a hurry to get back to Jasper in the first place; to unite the packs by marrying Garth. Inwardly shuddering at the thought of losing the only wolf he ever loved, the black and grey Omega had though for sure, that for once in his life he would finally get a chance to be happy but once again it only took someone very dear to him away; first it was his parents when he was just a pup and now it was the love of his life. Why did his life have to be so much harder than those of the other Omega's in the pack, after all the hardships that he had endured growing up without his parents to guide him and all the trouble he had went through just to get Kate home, when the pair of them could have stayed in Saw Tooth and been happy, why was it always him whom was made to suffer the most. Humphrey was so lost in his own thoughts, that he didn't even notice his friends or the fact that they were about to wolf pile on top of him until it was to late. Unable to believe the heart breaking news, the black and grey Omega quickly and skillfully extracted himself from the bottom of the wolf pile, only to see that a knot of excited she-wolves had already formed around Kate, preventing him from getting close enough to ask her for a moment to disguise the issue in more detail.

However as their eyes locked with one another's, a few moments later, Humphrey could clearly see the conflict she felt over her responsibilities' to the welfare of the pack and that of her personal feelings, reflected in the depths of her beautiful eyes along with the tremendous heart-ache she herself was feeling about the decision she had rashly made. Finally noticing something was wrong with there friend, Salty, Hutch and Mooch tried their best to cheer Humphrey up, knowing how much Kate had meant to him but there words of kindness and encouragement fell on a pair of deaf ears because the black and grey Omega had already made up his mind to make an equally as rash decision of his own and nothing was going to get in his way or change his mind. So getting to his paws Humphrey walked to the center of the gully and channeling all the heart-ache he had already experienced over his short life time, cleared his throat and prepared himself for the bloody conclusion it would no doubt eventually result in but at least this way he would go out on his own terms and leave this world behind with no regrets.

'Garth, I challenge you for the right to Kate's paw,' Humphrey growled, looking up at where the russet furred Alpha stood on the ledge high above him and staring him down brashly.

'And just who do you think you are to challenge him so, when it's clear she has already made up her mind, Omega,' Tony demanded, meeting Humphrey's star with one of his own.

'I am one whom cares about her more than she'll ever know and shall gladly lay down my life to protect her without a moment's hesitation,' Humphrey answered back, turning to look at Kate before continuing, 'Kate means the world to me, she's the entire reason I gave up my shot at true happiness just to get her back here but that doesn't mean, I'll just hand her over to you because of some pre-existing agreement between yourself and our pack leader. If you're pampered, prince of a son wants to claim her so badly, than he will have to get through me and the profound love that I hold for her or is he a yellow-bellied coyote.'

'Garth, are you just going to stand there and allow that weak Omega insult you like that,' Tony commented turning to his son whom stood beside him, 'Get down there and show him just how we deal with Omega's, who don't knew their proper place within the pack.'

Awash in conflicting feelings of his own brought about by the mate like behavior Humphrey was now exhibiting before the two assembled wolf packs, Garth was unsure of what he should do; apart of him understood where the Omega was coming from, having falling for a forbidden love himself which conflicted savagely with his strict Alpha upbringing to up hold all pack laws. Looking back and forth between his father and Humphrey, the Alpha begrudgingly got to his paws and working his way down the ledges, descended into the gully with a very heavy heart. Taking a fighting stance as Garth's paws touched the gully floor, a few moments later, Humphrey turned away from Kate because the last thing he wanted to see were tears in her big brown eyes over what he was about to do. Clearing the gully as the two wolves began to circle one another and the fight began, the Eastern and Western pack members retreated to each packs respective side to watch the unusual spectacle, of the brash Western pack Omega facing off against the more powerful and skilled Eastern pack Alpha.

Anxiously pawing at the rock ledge as she now sat on beside her pure white furred younger sister, Lily, Kate looked up at the full moon and desperately prayed that the spirits of his parents would look after him because the last thing she wanted, was to see him get seriously injured on her behalf. Scanning Garth as they slowly circled one another, Humphrey knew that there was no way he could win against such a skilled and powerful adversary but was determined to try his best regardless, even if it ended up costing him his life at least he would go out fighting for the one he loved; hopefully in time, a future pack leader would look back on what he did and realize that be they Alpha or Omega every wolf deserves to a life of happiness, even if that happiness is with a wolf of different social status. Resigning himself to the fate that awaited him, Humphrey matched Garth step for step, ready to counter the Alpha as best he could with his very limited fighting skills. Casting her eyes back down in to the gully, Kate watched as Garth noticed the same weak spot in Humphrey's defenses' that she just had and charged toward her beloved Omega with jaws wide open. As Garth clamped his snout over the side of Humphrey's neck in the gully below, Kate felt her own breath get caught in her chest and then felt a slight shudder course though her body as the red pelted Alpha threw Humphrey into the rough wall of the gully.

Feeling confident that the fight was over before it really even had begun to start, having just clearly asserted his superior dominance over his Omega opponent, Garth proudly strutted around the gully to a barrage of the Eastern packs victorious howls while Kate sat among her fellow Western pack wolves silently wining to herself over the loss of her beloved and dearest childhood friend. The golden furred she-wolves sadness was short-lived however as the victorious howls of the Eastern pack suddenly fell silent, a few moments later, and glancing down in to the gully below felt tears of relieve, well up in the corners of her eyes as she watched Humphrey get back up on to his paws and shake off Garth's attack as if it was nothing. Unable to believe what he was seeing with his own eyes, Garth snarled annoyed that Humphrey didn't know when to stay down and as they began to circle one another once again decided if that was the way Humphrey wanted to do this, then he would give him something to really wine about the next time and maybe that might finally teach him to stay down. As the fight wore on between Garth and Humphrey, it quickly became apparant to the Alpha that the Omega that now stood before him was not the same one whom had inadvertently fallen top of him, the first time he had met Kate during the Moonlight Howl. Somewhere along the way back he had changed and was now more determined than ever to prevent Kate from being taken away from him, no matter what the cost was to him physical. Frustrated as he watched Humphrey stubbornly get to his paws slowly despite his labored breathing and blood streaked pelt, a fully hour into the two males fight, Garth bitterly realized, that there was only one way he would finally stop the Omega for good; by killing him, even thought in his opinion it would be a waste to end the life of such a brave and chivalrous wolf, whom had the potential to become a great hunter with a bit of training and an even greater Alpha in due time.

Watching as Humphrey spat out a snout full of blood on to the gully's rocky ground before he stared Garth down once more, Kate didn't know how much longer she could bear sitting on the sidelines while the wolf she loved was being viciously beaten to death one attack at a time, right before her very eyes. All her life she could always count on Humphrey to be there for her and the one time that he needed her support the most, she had turned her back on him and followed her head over her heart; now she was reaping the nightmarish rewards of her decision which were likely to leave her just as heart broken as her decision to follow her responsibilities' to the welfare of the pack over her personal feelings, if she did not act soon. Kate's worst fears came to fruition, a few moments later, as she watched Garth use his weight advantage to tackle a weakened Humphrey forcibly to the ground before grabbing him by the neck and throwing him back towards the middle of the gully, where he lay frighteningly still. With silent tears streaming down her cheeks, Kate jumped to her paws and leapt down into the gully, unable to sit idly by and watch the miss matched fight any longer.

Snapping her jaws threateningly at Garth as she landed right in between him and the body of her beloved, Kate forced the Eastern Alpha to back a way from Humphrey. Calmly walking over toward where Humphrey lay a few feet a way, the golden furred she-wolf leaned down and began to tenderly clean the blood that covered his snout. Feeling someone licking his snout in an affectionate manner, Humphrey slowly opened his eyes and smiled softly when he saw that it was Kate whom was cleaning the blood out of his fur. Returning her beloveds soft smile with one of her own, Kate tenderly touched her nose to that of Humphrey's before continuing to clean the blood from the sides of his snout lovingly. After cleaning the blood from both sides of his snout and same from his neck, Kate nuzzled Humphrey to further implore upon him just how much she loved him and reassure him that he could rest comfortable knowing that she would always be there to tend to his injures for as long as she lived. Pulling her snout away as Humphrey's eyes closed and he laid his head back down, a few moments later, the she-wolf stood over him protectively and looking back and forth between her peacefully slumbering beloved and her leering father, she knew that she would have to make a yet another gut-wrenching decision, if she wanted to be with the love of her life.

'I really thought that I could go through with this charade and unite the packs but I can't deny my true feelings any longer,' Kate said, looking directly up at her father as a fresh wave of tears came over her, 'My heart belongs to Humphrey, father, always has and always will. I know that it goes against pack law for the two of us to be together but I love him and if I must choose between banishment or a loveless marriage, than I chose banishment cause then even if I have no place to call my own, at least I will be with one that I feel at home with.'

Then Kate walked a circle around Humphrey's sleeping form before stopping behind his side and crouching low to the ground, carefully rolled him on to her back as gently as she could to prevent injuring him any further. Supporting her beloved's body weight comfortable, a few moments later, the she-wolf took one last look up at where here parents stood on the ledges above with silent tears continuing to roll down her cheeks and turning trotted out of the gully. Looking back down into the gully as she crested the same hill she and Humphrey had run down earlier on that evening to prevent the very conflict her final decision would likely result in any way, Kate watched as the two packs began disperse back their own territories' and noticed a long yearning look being exchanged between Lily and Garth. Hoping that someone else, other than herself had noticed the heartfelt exchange between them, Kate knew in her heart that a peaceful union could still take place if both her father and Tony looked past social status and only saw how much of a better fit Lily was for Garth just like Humphrey was for her because if a pack war erupted than their chance at true happiness would be swept aside like the dead leaves by autumns strong winds. Knowing that she needed to find a safe place to lay low until Humphrey was strong enough to travel again, Kate headed in the direction of the one place she always felt at home, outside of her own families den; the Omega's den.

A long tine ago the Alphas and Omega's of their pack used to share the same large den but after a fight broke out between an Alpha and an Omega over a kill during the time when her grandfather was pack leader, the Omega's were ordered to the smaller cavern on the other side of pack territory and since the Alphas rarely left them any meat their diet consisted of what ever they could scavenge themselves. Now this might not sound like the ideal place to nurse her injured beloved back to health but unlike the packs other Alphas, Kate knew that there was a hidden clearing not far from the den that teemed with a plentiful supply of small mammals' such as rabbits, voles, and even the odd fox, it was from this hidden honey hole she would make sure Humphrey had fresh meat to fill his belly.

Standing outside the entrance of the Omega den, a short time later, Kate peaked inside and seeing that none of the packs other Omega's had returned just yet crouched slightly and entered the cave like structure. Walking all the way to the very back of the cavern, the she-wolf came upon a flat-topped half moon shaped boulder that suited her needs perfectly and just so happened was Humphrey's usual sleeping spot as well. Carefully rolling Humphrey from where he lay sprawled across her back on to the half moon shaped boulder, a few moments later, Kate hopped on top of the boulder behind him and gently pulled him away from the edge by the scurf of his neck.

Knowing that they were safe for the time being, Kate leaned down and began to clean the patches of dry blood that streaked his fur in several places; this served two purposes, first it cleaned the wounds to keep them from getting infected and second it allowed her to gauge the seriousness of each injury. After she had finished cleaning Humphrey up, the she-wolf used her nose to check for any broken bones or other damage to his internal organs that Garth's vicious attacks might have inflicted. Sitting down behind Humphrey after having given him a through examination, a short time later, Kate breathed a deep sigh of relieve because despite the very vicious fight he had been in with Garth, the degree of her beloved 's injures looked a lot worries than they actually were but it would still be, a good few days until his injures healed up to a point where it was safe for him to move let alone travel, the only question was could they hold up in the Omega den until then.

Dampening Humphrey's nose with her tongue, since it was getting a little dry, Kate laid down on the cool boulder and nestling as close as possible against his side, deeply buried her head into his neck, just like he always used to with her, when they would cuddle as young pups. Reluctantly lifting her head from where it lay as the rest of the Omega's filed inside the den, a short while later, Kate silently watched as they trotted to their usual sleeping spots and went to sleep without giving her any trouble. Now that all the bedding areas were filled, she noticed that from where she and Humphrey lay, they had an unobstructed view of the dens entrance and you could easily keep watch over the rest of the packs Omega; it was as if the rest of the Omega's looked up to her beloved as their leader, a Beta wolf, though she doubted he ever saw it that way. Gently replacing her head across Humphrey's shoulders, a few moments later, Kate slept with one eye open just in case she needed to defend to the one held most dear.

**There you have it, the opening chapter my second story. As alway I welcome all opnions Plz R&R **


	2. A change in pack law

**Here's the second chapter of, Return to Saw Tooth, the drama has just begin for Kate and Humphrey but this chapter is more centered on the relationship between Lily and Garth. However as the story progress, both couples shall appear in future chapters but since the first chapter was mainly focused on Kate/Humphrey, it just seemed fair to have Lily/Garth be the main characters in this one. The story picks up from where the first chapter finished. As always I welcome all opinions. Plz R&R **

**disclaimer; I don't own any of the characters or rights to the film **

**Chapter Two, **

A change in Pack Law

Mean while back in her own family den, far from the peace and serenity of the Omega den, the fallout from Kate's decision to follow her heart instead of her head and go against pack law was resulting in a very heated argument between her mother, whom felt she had made the right chose to be true to herself and doing what made her happiest while her father was furious that his eldest daughter would deify him and pack law by choosing Humphrey over the wolf he had personally picked to be her future husband, all politics set aside.

"Tell me, darling, when you first came up with the idea to unite the packs, did you at anytime take Kate's personal feelings in to account," Eve snarled, pacing back and forth inside the family den to keep from murdering her own husband in a fit a rage.

"Kate was still to young to understand the agreement that I had made with Tony then but as she grew older I suppose that I could have discussed it with her, instead of just springing it on her like I did," Winston answered back, shortly, "It never occurred to me that her feelings for Humphrey would ever equate to love or that he would return her feelings in kind."

"Winston, whom are you trying to convince here, yourself or me because unlike you I have known that our daughter had a soft spot for Humphrey ever since both were just young pups. It doesn't take a mother's eye, for me to notice something like that," Eve said ceasing her pacing to look her mate directly in his eyes, "Even if Kate didn't know how much Humphrey meant to her back than, she certainly knows it now and nothing either if us tell her will be able to break the bond that has been forged between those two over all these years and was only further strengthened by what happened in the gully tonight. Like it or not, she has made her choice and is prepared to leave Jasper, if it's the only way for her to be with the wolf she loves."

"Eve, how could you possibly know, that is what Kate is planning on doing?" Winston asked, wondering how his wife could have come to that conclusion.

"Because that is what I would do, if I was in her situation, even if it was the place of my birth," Eve answered back, "First I would find a place where, I could tend to my mates injures safely and than once he was strong enough to travel, we would go looking for a place where we could raise a family or possibly even set up a pack of our own."

"Do you really think, that Kate is prepared to do all that, dear?" Winston inquired

"I know she is, Winston, I could tell just by the conviction that I saw in her eyes when she proclaimed that her heart belonged to Humphrey and always will. Kate is prepared to do what ever it takes, to spent the rest of her life with him even if that means saying goodbye to the only home she has ever known," Eve commented thoughtfully as she thought about the night's events and remembered a memory from her own past, "Seeing the way Humphrey fought for the right to be with Kate tonight, reminded me of a younger version of you, darling, and the bold proclamation you made to my father that you would fight every rival suitor to prove your worthiness if it meant spending the rest of your life with me."

"Back then, I was a much younger wolf than I am now and didn't have the well being of an entire pack upon my shoulders," Winston answered solemnly as his thoughts turned from the nights events, to the days of his youth long before he was pack leader and only had to worry about the well being of his mate, "Beside that you and I were both Alphas, so it didn't clash with pack law but Humphrey's an Omega and pack law strictly forbids a relationship between Alphas and Omega's regardless of the actions he took tonight, it doesn't change that fact."

"Winston, when you made your bold proclamation all those years ago, my father had already introduced me to another wolf that he had personally chosen to be my mate but gave you a chance to prove your love for me, regardless and when the time had finally come for him to make his decision as to which of you would become my mate, he asked me whom I though I would make a better father to my offspring and do you know what I told him," Eve stated bluntly, coming out of her thoughts before continuing, "I looked my father straight in his eyes and told him that, the wolf he had chosen for me was a good guy but just wasn't the right fit for me, where as with you I could already see how our pups would look and that even though we had only known one another intimately for a short period, that you were a better fit for me then the wolf he had chosen. Even though he had been prepared to marry me off to someone else, he took my opinion in to account and ultimately choose the wolf that made me the happiest, you."

"How come you never told me this before?" Winston asked, shocked that his mate had kept such a profound secret from him for so long.

"I never told you any of that before because I was under the impression that you had taken our daughters feelings in to account, when you first told me that you planned on uniting our pack with that of Tony's. So to learn that you didn't even have to common sense to ask her how she felt, about you marrying her off to some wolf that she didn't even knew, it's perfectly understandable that I would be very upset with you right now," Eve said, doing her best to keep the anger that she still felt, from showing in her voice with great difficultly, "The point I wanted you to get from me telling you that, was that even though you weren't his first choice in the end my father didn't do what was best for the pack or even for himself, he did what was best for me and his decision has led to a life time of happiness up to this point thus far. So what if Humphrey is an Omega, Kate loves him and he has brought more happiness into her life then either of us ever could hope to and if you can't see that, than maybe I was wrong about you as well."

"Eve, I want Kate to be happy, I really do but it's not like I can just bend the rules, there are certain traditions that must be followed," Winston stated matter of factually, "It would be different if Humphrey was a Beta wolf, then at least he would be close enough to being an Alpha that a union between the two of them would be acceptable but unfortunately that's not the case."

"If that is what it takes for you to willingly accept Humphrey into our family, than why didn't you just make him our packs first Beta," Eve suggested, reserving her happiness to give her mate some time to think her idea over, "After all that he has been through, it would be nice if this turned out for the better, than the worse. Not only would our pack will gain another skilled hunter, in time, but it would make them both oh so happy, and I have no doubt that Humphrey will make an excellent mate and father to Kate's pups should they one day decide to start a family."

"Now I haven't made up my mind about making Humphrey a Beta wolf just yet, Eve, but lets just say that I decided to, than whom shall marry Garth to prevent the coming pack war," Winston pondered, trying to find a peaceful conclusion to the problem facing the members of his pack, "Its not as if we have another pack member, who's an Alpha that can take her place."

"I am no Alpha but I do love Garth, maybe I could marry him," Lily said, casually strolling into the den, a light skip in her step and very noticeable sparkle in her violet eyes, "I think that its stupid, that two wolves whom care so much about one another, can't be together just because ones an Alpha and the other's an Omega. It shouldn't matter, as long as there love is genuine they should be allowed to get married, I think that's what Humphrey was trying to tell all of us tonight. Kate's eyes just light up when she talks about Humphrey and from what she's told me, his life hasn't always been the easiest, so I think it would be nice if at least one thing in his life brought him happiness."

"Lily, where have you been your father and I have been worried sick?" Eve inquired, turning her head to look her youngest offspring squarely in the eyes.

"I couldn't stand the two of you arguing, especially when its clear what must be done. So I went for a little walk but I'm glad to see, that you seemed to have worked it out through," Lily answered, only partially telling her mother the truth.

"Lily, I hate to burst your happy little bubble but it would be just as wrong if you married Garth, if Kate was allowed to marry Humphrey," Winston said shaking his head sadly, noticing the sparkles that filled his younger daughters eyes, "Pack Law clearly states that two rival packs must be united only by a marriage between two Alphas, not an Alpha and an Omega."

"Than why don't you just change pack law, so that it will make everyone happy," suggested a strong male voice from the shadows just outside of the pack leader's family den.

"Garth, what are you still doing here, I though I told you go back home before you're found out by one of our pack members," Lily said a concerned note coming to her voice as she turned around on the spot and watching as the russet Eastern pack Alpha cautiously entered the family den, "Do you have any idea how dangerous it is for you to be in Western pack territory, if your spotted by one of our Alpha, you're a dead wolf."

"I couldn't possibly return home knowing that the wolf I have fallen in love with had profound sadness in her heart, my lovely Lily," Garth said, losing himself in the depths of Lily's violet eyes before turning to face the leader of the Western pack and his wife, "If I could just say one thing, it's that Humphrey is one tough Omega whom has the bravery and chivalry of an Alpha and at least in this wolves opinion has earned the right to call Kate his. It takes a special individual to give up ones own dream for that of another and it no doubt must have been a very difficult choice for him to make, given that the humans sent them away to repopulate. But instead of doing what would have made him happiest put aside his own desires, he did what was best for Kate and helped her get back to Jasper safely. Who knows what dangers they faced on the journey to get back home but its clear neither one could have done it without the other and I think it would be unfair for him to be rewarded for all that hard work and effort by having his heart-broken. So, Winston, do what you must to preserve what you feel is right but just remember if decide to enforce pack law in this situation, you'll not only break the heart of both your beautiful daughters beyond repair but also shatter the hearts of the two males whom love them more than anything else in this world and quite possibly the next as well."

"Garth, you certainly lay it on thick, don't you," Winston said captivated that something so profound could come from one so young and couldn't help but be reminded of a younger version of himself in both the Alpha that now stood before them and Humphrey's valiant behavior from earlier that evening coincident defeat, "Ok you've convinced me, I'll do my best to change pack law but the real trouble will be convincing your father, you know how stubborn Tony can be when it comes to pack laws and traditions."

"You're one to talk, Honey, a little while ago you would have forced our eldest daughter into a loveless marriage with Garth, leaving a chivalrous Humphrey and our sweet Lily heart-broken," Eve joyously said smiling warmly, confident that her husband was moments away from making the right decision that would resolve all the issues facing them and possibly change pack law for countless generation yet to come, "So that mean's?"

"Yes, my love, I know when I'm beat. Kate is free to marry whom ever she wishes and so are you, Lily," Winston said sitting down, softly smiling at the happiness he saw fill Lily's already sparkling eyes as she advanced toward Garth and began to affectionately nuzzle the front of his chest, "Judging from the happiness Garth clearly brings you, I have no doubt that he will be a fine example for your pups to look up out and wish both of you the brightest future possible. Now it might take me a few days to convince Tony, so you had better make the most of this little moment because I could be your last for the next little while."

"Speaking of Kate, where is that golden angel and her valiant hero, Humphrey?" Garth asked, blushing slightly as Lily rubbed her body against the front of his chest more intimately than she probably should have given, the close proximity of her parents, "I would have liked to apologize for fighting him and to see how he was recovering."

'I don't know, we have not seen any sign of them since she cared his sleeping form out of the gully, earlier this evening. Currently I have all of our packs Alpha scouring the woods for them as we speak but I have a pretty good idea of where they're hiding out," Winston causally commented, eyeing the two of them warily to keep the nuzzling from getting too intense, "There's not many places outside of this den, that she has felt completely safe from harm, more than likely, she has taken Humphrey to either his families abandoned den or she is tending to him within the confines of the the Omega den both of which are located on the far side of our pack territory. She's one smart wolf so its very unlikely any the the Alpha's will be able to locate her and I shall call them back shortly. After everything that those two have been through tonight and the dangers they no doubt faced, just to get back here in one piece, I think they could use some peace and quiet."

"That's the most sensible decision, you have made all evening, darling," Eve agreed also keeping her eyes on the nuzzling pair as well, "If I know Kate, I'll probably find her snuggled up against Humphrey in the Omega den, like always, when you and I go to check on them tomorrow, Lily. Now I believe that's plenty enough nuzzling for one night you two, I know that you care about him but Garth should really be on be on his way back home."

"Ah, mom, couldn't he stay for just a few minutes more," Lily whined, wanting to steal a bit more time with the Alpha she loved, "You wouldn't even know were here, I promise."

"No, Lily, your mother is right, its about time that I should be going," Garth said reassuringly now tenderly nuzzling her back, "Soon your dad will be calling the Alpha's of your pack back and I should not be here when they do, after all you said it yourself that if I was seen, I was a dead wolf."

"But..but..but that was before father decided that he would change pack law," lily whined as large pearly white tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes threatening to fall at any moment, "But now that father is going to do that, I just know that you'd be safe, besides that I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to leave you either, my precious little flower but it's for the best if I do," Garth said in a consoling tone, "I doubt it was easy for Humphrey hear Kate proclaim that she was going to unite packs earlier this evening by marrying me nor could it have been easy for Kate to sit and watch as the two of us fought over the right to her paw."

"Probably not," Lily sighed trying to gain some control over her emotions, "When he heard what my older sis said he must have been heart-broken, especially after all the hardships that he has already experienced in his life and the way Kate reacted as you went to deliver the final killing blow to Humphrey was to be expected. Before all of this happened I doubt she even knew or realized just how deep her feelings for him really went."

"Well our situation is no different, Lily, but instead of using claws and teeth to settle the issue as he and I did earlier, we're using diplomatic logic which means it will take a bit longer to resolve," Garth commented lovingly, locking his eyes with those of the Omega he held most dear, "After all what we're trying to do has never been done before and change is never easy, just look at how resistant your own father was but I promise to do whatever it takes, to make it up to you, after all of this is over."

"If you put it that way, than I guess I could go a few days with seeing you, my love," Lily said doing her best to keep the sadness she felt, from showing in her trembling voice with great difficultly yet at the same time felt some what cheerful as well, "But don't take to long and if you need my support anytime just howl and we can meet up at our rock, ok honey."

"Hopefully, your father will be able to convince mine, this is what's best for our packs because even though I have only had the pleasure of knowing you for a few days, I couldn't imagine taking another wolf as my mate," Garth growled tenderly not breaking direct eye contact with the pure white furred she-wolf, "From the very first moment Kate introduced us at the Moonlight Howl, I knew that there was something special about you and that even though she probably didn't knew it just yet, that her ideal mate had always been at her side since cubhood."

Feeling a fresh wave of tears will up in the corners of her violet eyes over Garth's tender tone and proclamation of the love he held for her, Lily buried her head deep into the side of his neck. Softly smiling at the pair as Garth began to lick away Lily's happy tears, a few moments later, Eve sat down beside her husband and leaning into his side, affectionately nuzzled him. Lovingly wrapping his tail around his wife in response to her nuzzling, Winston's heart told him that this was right direction for the two packs to go from this point forward. Reluctantly pulling away from one another, a short time later, the pack leader and his wife watched as the forbidden couple tenderly touched noses before getting to their paws and parting ways for the time being. Understanding the turbulent emotion her youngest daughter was feeling over having to be separated from the wolf she loved, Eve comfortingly wrapped her tail around Lily and lovingly reassured her that Winston was going to make everything right. Leaving his wife to console their emotional daughter, Winston followed Garth at a respectful distance just to make sure that his future son-in-law made it back to eastern pack territory safely.

Briefly stopping as he made his way back to his family den, after Garth had made it home safely, Winston crouched slightly and throwing back his head howled telling the rest of the pack to end their search efforts and return to their dens. Hearing a series of acknowledging howls answer his, a few moments later, the pack leader resumed his walk back home. Meanwhile in the Omega den on the other side of Western pack territory, the howls of the packs Alpha cut through the spring night's crisp air, jolting Kate out of her restless sleep. Being any Alpha herself, the golden furred she-wolf understood that the exchange of howls meant that her father was calling the search for the two of them off and ordering the packs Alpha to return to there dens which could mean only one thing; that her father had come to his senses and was ok with her decision to follow her heart instead of her head because why else would he call off what was clearly an ordered search of pack territory for the two of them. Smiling warmly as she buried her head back into the side of Humphrey's neck, a few moments later, Kate closed her brown eyes and drifted off in to a world of family filled dreams, finally able to relax her protective guard completely for the first time since the events that played out in the gully shortly after their return home.

**There you have it, both couples finally have their shots at true love now, all be it with a bit of resistance in the form of Winston reluctantly coming to him senses. More chapters to follow, so please keep reading. As always I welcome all opinions, so plz R&R. **


	3. Moving Up Amongst the Pack

**Well things are certainly beginning to get interesting for both our couples, so here's the next chpater. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own any of the characters or film rights **

**Chapter Three**

Moving up amongst the Pack, Part One 

Awoken by her growling stomach the following morning, Kate lifted her head from the where it laid buried deep into the side of Humphrey's neck and slowly getting to her paws, licked her tongue over the sides of her snout. Tenderly licking her beloved over the side of his snout, a few moments later, she was reluctant to leave his side but if she didn't get something to eat soon than she would be no better off then him. Hopping down from the half moon shaped boulder, Kate strolled over to where Rebe and Janice lay in a nearby out cove and gently placing a paw upon each of there shoulders began to shake them awake.

'Who's there?' Rebe asked sleepily, lifting her head from where it lay across her siblings neck, 'Janice, is that you?'

'No Rebe, its Kate, I going out for a bit and as the strongest wolf in this den I'm ordering you and Janice to keep Humphrey warm until I get back,' Kate growled in a commanding tone, 'He shouldn't give you to much trouble since his stilling sleeping but so would I be if I had done what he did for me last night. Now if he should wake before I return, it's the responsibility of one of you the come get me. Do either of you know of the clearing just south west of here.'

'We sure do, the underbrush there is full of a variety of wonderful tasting berries,' Janice growled, slowly opening her eyes yowling as she woke up, 'But we thought, we were the only ones that knew about it.'

'Well you aren't because Humphrey and I used to hideout, there all the time when we were younger,' Kate growled, in a less commanding tone this time as joyful memories of the days they spent playing and napping under those branches came flooding back; how much simpler life was for them back then, free to do as they pleased with no titles to restrict there inter actions, 'The very same berries you two eat, also happen to attract a plentiful bounty of small mammals which I intend on using to build up Humphrey's strength once more and then we can be on our way.'

'Kate, all of us Omegas always knew there was something special about Humphrey, we're just glad that you are finally able to see it as well,' Rebe growled, now slowly getting to her paws so that her sister could stand as well, 'Go hunt, you can rest easy knowing that Humphrey is in good paws, it would be an honor to keep him warm until your return.'

'Thank you, both of you,' Kate growled softly smiling at the Omega sisters, 'It was long overdue but I finally came to my senses, hopefully it wasn't too little to late.'

'If anyone can pull through this, it's Humphrey, he's far stronger than he looks and has as big a heart as any wolf could wish for. As a matter of fact I don't think you could find a more determined, caring, and lovingly devoted wolf in all of Jasper,' Rebe growled, turning to look at Humphrey's sleeping form on the flat topped boulder adjacent to the three of them, 'Now I don't mean your father any disrespect, Kate, but if he saw Humphrey in the same light we do and always have, he would have made Humphrey a Beta instead of an Omega but since the likelihood of that every happening were slim, us Omegas decided that at least within the confines of our den he would be treated as such and that's how come he has the best sleeping spot of all of us.'

'I figured out that much just from the way all of you behaved, when you came into the den last night and found me cuddling with him,' Kate growled, flashing a warm loving smiling at her sleeping beloved, 'Humphrey is lucky to have so many great friends such as yourselves, though I doubt he sees himself as Beta material.'

'No Kate, we are the lucky ones to have someone the likes of Humphrey to look up to because it gives all of us the hope that maybe one day we could be as strong and determined as him,' Janice growled, now standing on her paws as well, 'But as his friends we can only lay claim to a small portion of his love, the majority of which belongs to you, so you had better treat him well.'

'Don't worry, I assure both of you, that's one mistake I wouldn't be repeating even if it means leaving Jasper for good,' Kate growled, 'I never would have been able to get back home if it wasn't for him and after everything that he has been through, I thinks about time he had someone whom loved him to call his own. I'll be back as soon as I can.'

Then walking back over to where Humphrey lay, tenderly touched her nose to that of his before climbing down from the boulder and heading for the dens entrance. As Rebe and Janice lay down on either side of Humphrey, a few moments later, the identical sisters watched as Kate used her paws to shake Salty awake and ordered him to keep watch until she returned from hunting. Satisfied that her beloved was well tended and safe amongst his friends from any Alpha that might be in the area, the golden furred she-wolf disappeared into a stand of trees a few meters southwest of the Onega den and went on the hunt. It was going on seven days since the last time she hunted and with her first attempt upon her return from Alpha school, having been ruined by starving members of the Eastern pack, needed this one to be successful because Humphrey's injured body required strength to heal and the best way for him to get the energy it needed was fresh meat, not berries and plants.

Emerging on the other side of the tree line, five minutes later, Kate came upon the hidden clearing in which she had wasted away countless an afternoon playing with her beloved as pups. Using the bushes that encircled the clearing as cover, Kate scanned the meadow for any signs of movement with her eyes and clearly spotting several moving patches of light brown fur amongst a vast sea of green grass, felt her mouth beginning to water hungrily. Licking her tongue over the sides of her snout as she crouched, Kate locked her eyes on a group of rabbits and patiently waiting until the moment was just right pounced on top of her quarry. After a short chase succeeding in killing two of three she was after, Kate easily snapped there short necks with her powerful jaws and picking up there twitching corpses retreated back to the tree line once more. Laying the slain rabbits at the base of a nearby tree, a few moments later, the she-wolf returned her gaze to the now calm clearing in front of her and waited to see what else might catch her hunter's eye. Occasionally glancing back at her kills, to make sure both were still where she had left them, Kate conserved what energy she had for going after prey.

Deeply sighing at her lack luster results, a short time later, she carefully picked up her two kills with her snout and turning away from the clearing headed back toward the Omega den. For an Alpha the likes of her whom graduated top of her class from Alpha school, the idea of just returning home with only two rabbits was disheartening especially when she had been trained to stake and kill far larger game such as deer and caribou but at least the hunt was successful even if she only managed to bag two lowly rabbits. Walking back into the Omega den, Kate laid the slain rabbits on top of the boulder and gently nudged Rebe to get her attention.

'The hunting wasn't a successful as I would have liked but it will keep him going for another day maybe two,' Kate growled, as Rebe and Janice got to there paws, 'Thanks again for looking after, Humphrey while I was out.'

'It was nothing really,' Janice growled, turning her head and looked Kate directly in the eyes before continuing, 'Kate, if you ever need our help again don't be afraid to ask, ok. You aren't the only one here who's worried about him you know, all of us are.'

'Ok, Janice, if there's anything, that I can every do for either of you just ask,' Kate growled back.

'Kate, just be the best possible mate, you can be to Humphrey and that will suffice,' Rebe growled, before hopping down from the boulder.

Acknowledging the tenderness behind there sentiment with a nod of her head as Janice hopped down form the boulder, Kate leaned down and torn one of the two rabbits in half and picking up the front half of the torn rabbit in her snout strolled over toward Salty and laid it at his paws. Lying down behind Humphrey, a few moments later, the golden furred she-wolf hungrily devoured the second half of the rabbit she had torn in two. Still hungry Kate stared at the one rabbit that was left hungrily, despite her best efforts to remember she had purposely left it for her beloved to eat when he woke up, her own hunger got the best of her and she lunged for it. Just as she was about to swallow her first bite, a few moments later, Kate felt a subtle moment issue from beside her. Swallowing the sweet succulent meat that filled her snout, as the movement steadily increased, Kate felt tears of relief and happiness well up in the corners of her eyes. Lovingly pinning Humphrey to the boulders top surface as his eyes opened and he tried to get to his paws, she tucked her head underneath that of his and began to intensely nuzzle him; calming him instantly. Sharing in the couple's happy moment and sharing Kate's relief that Humphrey was finally awake, the Omegas got to their paws and left the den to give the couple some privacy.

'Kate, why are you crying,' Humphrey asked, feeling the large pearly tears striking against the underside of his neck more concerned about her than his own injures, 'Did one of the other pack members, say something to upset you cause if they have just tell me who it was and I shall give them a piece of my mind?'

'No, Humphrey, its nothing like that at all,' Kate growled, now tenderly rubbing her check over the side of his neck lovingly, 'These are tears of joy, my love, you've had me and all of your friends worried sick. Now promise me that you wouldn't ever do anything that stupid ever again, do have any idea how powerless I felt sitting there, watching as Garth viciously beat you like that.'

'I never meant the cause you any worry, Kate,' Humphrey growled, closing his eyes feeling the profound love behind Kate's tender, loving actions, 'It broke my heart to learn that you were going to marry that jerk, Garth, just to satisfy your father. So I figured if I was going the loss you anyway ,than I might as well go out fighting because then at least in my mind I would have died with honor, knowing that I fought for the right to be with the one I loved.'

'As stupid as it was for you to challenge Garth like that I'm glad you did because it helped my find the confidence I needed to finally tell my father just how I really felt about him marrying me off like that,' Kate growled softly, closing her eyes briefly, 'Garth is a great wolf but he's not the right fit for me however there is one wolf who is the right fit for me, only my father was never willing to gave him a chance to prove his worth. Ever since I was a young pup there is only one wolf that I loved and that wolf is you, Humphrey, my heart belongs to you, it always has and always will.'

'That's what you wanted to tell me back on the box car, isn't Kate,' Humphrey growled, partially opening his closed eyes and smiling softly at the shear happiness he brought his beloved childhood friend.

'It was going to be something along those lines but just as I was about to confess the true depth of my feelings to you, I saw the fight that was brewing down in the gully and had to but a stop to that at once,' Kate growled opening her closed eyes, 'Sorry about how my mom reacted last night, she tends to be a little bit too over protective at times.'

'It wasn't exactly the warm homecoming I expected to receive either, but I'm just glad everything turned out alright in the end,' Humphrey growled softly, 'If I had to do it all over again, there isn't one thing I would change.'

'There is one thing that I would have changed however, my love,' Kate growled just as softly, 'Instead of squashing your hopes, of the two of us becoming mates and ultimately having a family of our own, I would have been more open to the idea. And if I felt we complimented one another nicely after a period of time, than I would have sent Marcel or Paddy back here to tell my folks not to worry anymore because I realized that my ideal mate had been beside me all my life and even though he was only an Omega to them, in my eyes at least he was an Alpha of the highest quality and more deserving of my paw than any wolf back here in Jasper.'

'Kate, you really mean that,' Humphrey growled, taken back that Kate would give up everything she ever knew just so that the two of them could be together, 'You would have considered never returning to the only home you've ever known, just so that we could spend the rest of our lives together.'

'Humphrey, I do love it here in Jasper and it would be great if we could raise a family here as well but its not my home, at least not anymore,' Kate growled, ceasing her affectionate actions and laying her head against the side of her beloved Omegas neck, 'If there's anything that I have learned over these past few days, its made me realize that Jasper was never really my true home in the first place, my true home was always your side. Now that you're awake, I hope you're hungry because I have a freshly slaughtered rabbit here with your name on it.'

'Now that you mention it, darling, I am feeling sort of hungry but I don't know if I have the strength to chew it,' Humphrey growled, suddenly feeling like a burden on his beloved, 'That fight I had with Garth took quite a bit out of me, tell me I don't look as bad as I feel.'

'I think it was very brave and chivalrous for you to do what you did, sweetie, and with me tending to your wounds, you'll be back on your paws before you knew it,' Kate growled, lifting her head from where it lay upon the side of Humphrey's neck and detecting the burdensome note in his voice lovingly added, 'Until you're strong enough to do it on your own again, I'll be more than happy to per-chew your food for you. It will be good practice for when we have a liter of hungry of pups, of our own to care for and besides that I want my mate to be in top health before we journey back to where we belong.'

'And just pray tell where might that be, dear,' Humphrey growled, feeling like less of a burden on Kate slightly and overjoyed that she now thought of the two of them as being mates, 'And what's this about us being mates, I know that we howled at the moon together as we rode the train but if I recall correctly, doesn't it go against pack law for an Alpha and Omega to become mates.'

'It dose, honey,' Kate growled, softly smiling down at her beloved, 'So that's why when you are well enough to travel again, were catching the first train south and heading back to Saw Tooth. The humans sent us down there with a purpose, so why shouldn't we return. It seemed like a nice enough place to raise a family, plenty of food and fresh water and like Marcel said he had never seen wolves there before, why down there we could even establish a pack of own, if we'd like. I only hope that we can hide out here, until that day comes.'

'A part from you, darling, no other Alphas usually come to this side of pack territory, so we should be safe and I'm pretty tight with all of the Omegas here so you can trust that, they wouldn't reveal our location should an Alpha just so happen to cross their path,' Humphrey growled, confident that his fellow Omegas would keep quiet, 'And if they can't seem to keep their snouts firmly shut about us, then I guess those responsible will just have to the feel the painful sting of my teeth and claws.'

'Oh I'm sure it wouldn't have to come down to something like that, sweetie,' Kate growled, lightly nuzzling him with her snout, 'As a matter of fact, I know it wouldn't because you see in the eyes of your friends, you're no ordinary Omega but something better, a Beta wolf, and I must agree with them cause an Omega would have never fought with the heart and determination you did last night, that's something only a Beta or Alpha would have done. But then again in my eyes you have always been an Alpha trapped inside the body of an Omega, so for me to think of you as a Beta wolf would be a step down from me usual thoughts, so I'll just continue to think of you as I always have.'

Ceasing her light nuzzling, a few moments later, Kate tenderly touched her nose to that of Humphrey's and gently bit him upon the ear, signifying that as far as she was concerned they were mates and had been from the very first moment they met as pups but were just to young to really understand what it meant at the time. Retrieving the rabbit from where it lay behind them, the she-wolf tore off a piece of the sweet succulent flesh and partially chewed it before leaning down over him, so that her beloved could lick the mashed meat from inside her mouth. Inwardly giggling at the sight they must have looked like, if someone was watching them from the entrance of the Omega den, Kate felt more like a new mother feeding her pups than a mate tending to her injured companion but she took it all in stride because as a result of all the wounds he had received during the fight with Garth, Humphrey was in no better shape and just as helpless as a new born pup, at least this way he would still get the food he needed to recover even if it was sort of embarrassing for the two of them. Continuing to feed Humphrey in this manner, she fed him until he was full and even licked his snout clean motherly before downing what remained of the rabbit, not wanting it to go to waste; which wasn't much, but there was just enough left to stave the fringes of her remaining hunger at least until that evening or hopefully the following morning. Licking the blood out of her fur, Kate cuddled against Humphrey's back and gently placing her fore paws over his shoulders, buried her snout deep into his black and silver pelt. Deeply breathing in his musky sent, she closed her eyes and drifted of to sleep.

**Now that Humphrey is on the road to recovery it shouldn't be long until they leave Jasper for good but before they do he has a bit more of healing up to do and quite a few skills to learn before he can truly be considered a proper Beta wolf but I sure with Kate teaching him it wouldn't take him to long. As always I welcome all opinions, plz R&R **


	4. The heritage of a Hero

**A long last secret from Humphrey's past will be discovered as well the origins of his family tree by the least likely wolf in all of Jasper. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own any of the characters or film rights **

**A/N; Thank you to all of those readers who've reviewed and are enjoying the story thus far, I have to be a completely honest, I didn't noticed the excessive use of the word "growled" until it was pointed out by you readers and all of your suggestions have been noted by me. Now that's enough talking for now, back to the story. **

**Chapter Four**

The heritage of a Hero

Feeling a paw gently shaking her awake, a short time later, Kate reluctantly left the wonderful dream she had been having of Humphrey playing hide and seek with their pups. Partially opened her big brown eyes, the she-wolf sprang to her paws when she saw who had awoken her and taking a defensive stance over her mate, snapped her jaws threateningly at the two wolves that now stood before her in the empty Omega den.

"Mom, I don't want to hurt you or Lily but if either of you are here to deal the final blow to my beloved Humphrey, than I will gladly defend him with my own life," Kate snarled angrily, flashing her teeth at the two of them warningly, "I made my chose clear to everyone last night and am fully prepared to do what ever I must for us to be together, even if that means leaving the only home we've ever known for our dreams to come true."

"Kate, you can just relax, we aren't here to finish off Humphrey," Eve said soothingly, hopping it would cut the tension that now filled the Omega den, "I just wanted to see how your tending to his injures and if you wanted any help from us."

"Well that's a relief because I felt for sure my decision to follow my heart over my responsibilities to the pack last night, would have sealed our fate in fathers eyes," Kate said calming down at the reassuring tone she detected in her mothers voice, "I know that he had the packs Alpha out looking for us afterword, so what changed his mind and forced him to call off the search."

"It was the combined efforts of myself, Lily, and your former arranged mate, Garth, that ultimately forced him to change his way of thinking," Eve said smiling softly as she watched Kate lay back down beside Humphrey and resume her previous relaxed position, "This is truly where you belong, Kate, and your stubborn father finally realized that last night, after much convincing especially on the part of Lily and Garth. After the valiant and chivalrous display he put on in the gully, your father also came to his senses and decided that Humphrey should move up in rank from an Omega wolf to a Beta wolf which means that you two can get married after all."

"I'm glad that Father, finally came to his senses and you can't even begin to imagine how happy that makes us but if I am free to marry Humphrey now, than whom is going to marry Garth," Kate inquired, "There aren't any other single Alpha she-wolves left in our pack, that could possibly marry him to prevent to the pack war, that's surely to erupt after what happened last night."

"Sis, you're not the only one here who's fallen for a forbidden love, you know," Lily snarled bitterly, "Before you and Humphrey made your dramatic reappearance just as the two packs were about to tear one another's throats' out, I had been howling with Garth. Both of us knew it went against pack law but we did it regardless and do you why because we love one another, even thought we have only known each other, for a few days we're at our happiest when were together."

"Lily, what gotten you so rallied up all of a sudden, you're not usually so short tempered," Kate countered stupidly before realizing what was the cause, "It's you, you're the one who is going to marry Garth."

"That's right, Kate," Lily said holding her head up proudly, "Garth more or less guilt-ed our dad into allowing you to marry Humphrey by saying that if he decided to enforce pack law he would not only break our hearts beyond repair but shatter the hearts of the two wolves whom loved us more than anything else in this world. And since it currently goes against pack law for an alpha to marry an Omega, I fear that Garth and I shall never get to experience the same love that you have with Humphrey, if our father fails to convince Tony that its time for the pack laws to change."

'I wouldn't worry about it too much, Lily, if Garth is as shrewd as he was with our father, with his own than I just know that he'll do what makes his son the happiest," Kate commented encouragingly, hopping for the best possible out come for her younger siblings budding relationship, "And if he doesn't listen to common sense, than I guess mom and I will have to handle it ourselves and show him the error of his thinking. So how did you figure out I would be here, of all places?"

"I was quite easy actually, all I had to do was think about the places you always felt safest other than our family den and came up with here,' Eve stated smartly, 'Ever since you were old enough to eat solid food on your own, you've explored this side of pack territory more than any other pack member, so it seemed like the logical place to find you tending to Humphrey's injures. The shear number of nights that I would find you two in here cuddling or nuzzling is immense, so how is he doing."

"He's fight with Garth resulted in several cuts, bumps and the odd bruise here and there but apart from that he's fine,' Kate answered back quickly, "I just got back from hunting a short while age and even though I didn't catch as much as I would have liked to, it was more than enough to keep our strength up. Currently he isn't strong enough to chew it on his own but at least this way I am still able to feed it to him per-chewed, so that its easier for him to disgust right now and once he's strong enough to do that on his own again, than maybe I might take him out hunting with me so that I can begin to teach him the basics of prey selecting and staking, just like they did with us at Alpha School. I want him to be fully prepared for the responsibilities he will have as a Beta wolf or should I say fellow Alpha when we finally make it back to where those humans sent us away to."

"With you as his teacher, Kate, some how I don't think you will have any problem keeping his attention," Eve commented thinking back to one afternoon the previous fall, "Did you know that when your father told him, your were going off to Alpha School last Autumn his eyes didn't even leave you as you were walking away."

"Of course I did, Mom, the only reason I didn't look back was because I didn't want Humphrey to see the tears that filled my eyes at the time," Kate said staring lovingly down at the black and sliver wolf that lay beneath her forelegs and head, "Despite having ample opportunities to abandon me on our way back and go his separate way, he never did but the one thing that scared me the most was when I thought he got swallowed by a mud slide after bravely saving me. I was frantic and what I thought was him only turned out to be a pile of mud. That was when it really hit me, just how much I cared about him. And as we passed through the mountains, Mom, you should have seen the way he was playing with this bear cub, it was so cute that I couldn't keep from smiling warmly at him. Then last night as we rode in that box car, the two of us howled at the full moon together, it was truly magical the way our howls harmonized. I have never felt such a deep connection as I do with Humphrey, with any other wolf here in Jasper, not even with Garth. As far I as could tell the only thing we had in common was that both of us were Alphas and not much else, that's no grounds to base a married upon and I'm glad that father final sees that all thought everything considered it would have been nice if he had come to his senses earlier than this, like back when Humphrey and me were still pups that would have been ideal, than just maybe we could avoided the situation we got ourselves in currently."

"Standing here and listening to the happiness that fills your voice when ever you talk about Humphrey, takes me back to the day my father asked my to choose between Winston and Nightmare, the wolf he had chosen to be my mate," Eve said smiling softly down at the couple that lay upon the boulder before her and Lily, "Just like Winston, he choose an Alpha from the neighboring pack to the south to be my mate but then your father, whom up at this point was only a good friend of mine from the neighboring pack to the West, stepped up and proclaimed that he had always had a soft spot for me and that he would fight every rival Alpha for the right to my paw. In the end I ultimately chose your father over Nightmare and after I saw what Humphrey was willing to put himself through just to be with you, it reminded me a younger version of Winston, so I have no doubt that he will be an excellent father to your pups and an even better mate to you."

"So what happened to Nightmare," Lily asked, looking sideways at her mother.

"Its sort funny, that you're the one to ask me that, Lily," Eve said cocking her head to the side slightly to meet her youngest offspring's eyes, her smile growing even wider, "It turn's out that while I was getting to knew your father a little better, Nightmare was getting friendly with my twin sister, Lavender, and the two discovered love along the way. So after I made my chose to be with Winston and seeing how happy they made one another, my father gave them permission to marry as well even though Nightmare was an Alpha and Lavender was an Omega. He bent pack law because he wanted both of us to have futures filled with happiness and as far as I know they are still together."

"It sort of sounds little like the way, me and Garth fell in love," Lily said blushing slightly, at the striking simalutires her blossoming love story shared with that of her own mothers, "Except that your father allowed the marriage to happen without consulting the other two pack leader's and I'm left here waiting on pins and needles for a favorable response, to be with the one that I held most dear. Why does me life have to be so difficult."

"You have it easy compared to Humphrey, first he lost both his parents when he was just barely able to take care of himself but fortunately the packs Omega took him in and raised him. Then to rub further salt into his already hopeless existence, Father tried to rip me out of his life entirely just because he wanted to unite our pack with that of Tony's, despite the strong reservations I had against it from the very begin but its not as if I could refuse him because I had already given my heart to another member of our pack, someone that I could always count on to be there for me no matter what," Kate growled scornfully at her young sister, "Your life has just started to get difficult because you desire to be with a wolf that's forbidden but Humphrey's life has always been difficult right from the begin, so you can quiet your complaining cause you don't really knows how feels to see the look of constant pain and loneliness in the eyes of the one you love as I have with my beloved."

"At least you get to be with your chosen mate regardless of the final out come, Sis," Lily snapped back quickly, "My entire future is riding on this and if Tony doesn't find this compromise satisfactory that's the end of it. I don't know if I could find another wolf, that I love as much as I do Garth and doubt that I ever will."

"That's enough out of both of you," Eve snarled demanding complete silence out of her two bickering children, "You're bound to wake Humphrey if you two continue to argue like this and after everything that he has been through lately the last thing he needs is added stress, so just shut it will yeah. I know for a fact that Tony isn't as heartless as he seems to be and if he has any common sense than he shall do what makes Garth happiest and that's that. Now apologize to one another."

"Kate, I'm sorry," Lily said apologeticly, "I should have not addressed you in such a harsh tone like I just did, I know Humphrey's life hasn't been the easiest and I wouldn't wish it upon anyone to experience. I'm just worried that Tony wouldn't give Garth and me permission to marry."

"You'll run yourself ragged, if you don't calm down a bit," Kate said lifting her head from where it lay upon Humphrey's sleeping form and locking eyes with her younger sister, "Trust me, I know what your going through, Lil' but you need to relax. You love Garth right and he loves you equally."

"Of course I do but when his father caught the two of us howling last night, he didn't look or sound very pleased," Lily answered back, "I would have stayed but Garth told me to leave because he didn't want to see me get hurt."

"Than you have nothing to worry about, Sis, I'm certain you will be calling Garth your mate before you know it," Kate commented wisely, as if she had gotten older over that last few minutes, "I'd like to apologize for my behavior earlier, after what Humphrey did for me last night, it seemed like the logical thing to do."

"I would be mind full to, if I was in your situation, Kate, but you can rest easy now knowing that Humphrey is safe from further harm," Eve said motherly, "Now before we leave, how about you let an old pro check to make sure that there isn't anything you might have missed."

"I told you that's its nothing serious, Mom," Kate answered shortly, "So what could you possible discover, that I haven't."

"Kate, my dear child, its not that I don't just your judgment," Eve said reassuringly, "I have taught both you and Lily everything thing that I know but there are still a few things that come with experience. Sometimes the smallest of injures can be fatal, if left unchecked and just in case you hadn't noticed none of those attacks Garth launched at Humphrey were light by any means."

"He's still a little tender from last night's fight, so be careful ok," Kate said reluctantly getting to her paws, so that her mother could take a look at Humphrey for herself.

"I will be gentle, I promise," Eve said leaping up onto the flat topped boulder, "Could you assist me, Kate, it might help keep him calm and relaxed during the examination."

"I will assist you but not because you asked me to mom but cause I'm his mate," Kate said lovingly placing her left fore paw upon Humphrey's shoulder blade.

Leaning her head down, a few moments later, Kate carefully rolled her beloved over on to his side so that her mother could look over Humphrey for herself. As she examined the sliver and black Beta, Eve thought she detected a slight hint of Alpha heritage somewhere down his blood line, which could possibly explain why he had always acted so protectively when it came to Kate; making a mental note of this she decided to ask Winston if he know any more about Humphrey's parents heritage when she had a chance. Gently rolling Humphrey back on to his stomach after her mother was finished her examination, a short while later, Eve told her eldest daughter to tack good care of him because he was one of kind. Smiling kindly back at her mother, Kate said that she had no intention of doing otherwise before cuddling back against his side. Hopping down from the boulder Eve motioned for her youngest child that it was time for them to return home with her snout and with that the two of them left the Omega Den.

"Winston, what do you know about Humphrey's parents?" Eve asked, later on that evening as they watched the sky form the entrance of their family den.

"I know that he's the second generation of his bloodline to be born here in Jasper," Winston answered, turning his head to look at his wife, "Why, do you what to know."

"I was just curious that's all," Eve said thinking about the Alpha Lineage, that she had detected during her examination of Humphrey from earlier that day, "You wouldn't happen to know if there were any Alpha's in his past would you."

"As a matter of fact both of his grandparents were Alpha's, my father told me that his grandfather told him that the human's had brought them here when he was about Humphrey and Kate's age to bolster pack ranks," Winston answered, slightly confused as to why his wife was so interested in Humphrey's lineage suddenly, "In other word's the were sent here to repopulate but since the pack already had plenty of Alpha's at the time, my grandpa asked them if they wouldn't mind being Omega's instead and they happily agreed since it really didn't matter to them just as long as they were together. But why this sudden interest in Humphrey's past, my love."

"It's just a hunch, darling, but that would certainly explain how come he has always been so protective of our daughter, I'd dare say he was even more protective than you at times," Eve commented, thinking about all the times when Humphrey had defended their oldest daughter in his youth, "I can still remember the day, Kate came running in to the den with tears rolling down her cheeks and begging for us to help Humphrey because he had gotten in to a vicious fight with several of the packs Alpha."

"If I remember correctly, dear, the fight only ensued because Humphrey had jumped one of them from behind," Winston said, remembering the events of that day as clearly as if it had just happened, "Not that they didn't deserve a sound beating for the way that they were treating her, there just lucky I wasn't there when it all started or they would have been more seriously injured than they were. By the time Kate led me back to where the four had cornered them, each was taking turns attacking him. I don't think I have ever seen her that worried ever again, until last night that is but I must admit even back then he had a lot of heart. Bloody, beaten and barely able to see out of his left eye, Humphrey even tired to attack me after I had chased the others away but all it took was one tender lick upon his check for her and he calmed right down."

"Then after you brought him back here and I fixed him up, I don't think Kate ever left his side," Eve said, leaning in to her husbands flank, "I caught the two of them cuddling one more than one occasion while he was recovering from that fight and several nights after that when we would wonder were she had disappeared off to, I would find her in the Omega den sleeping comfortably nestled at his side. She looked so at peace resting there, that most nights I just left them be, I wouldn't be surprised if the two of them were already beginning to think of themselves as mates even way back then."

"Nor would I, darling. nor would I," Winston said softly, tenderly warping his tail around her as he spoke, "If I had not been so eager to unite the packs back then, than the events of last night never would have had to occur and the fate of our youngest daughter wouldn't be hanging in the balance like it is, I just hope Tony goes for this or we could be facing a very brutal not to mention bloody conflict."

"At least you finally came to your senses, honey, and you did what you should have done back then besides I'm sure that Tony has enough common sense to do what will make his son happiest, so what if Lily's an Omega, its time form that pack law to change," Eve commented, lightly nuzzling her husband, "Deep down inside Humphrey's Alpha lineage still remains, I should I knew I could detect it when Kate reluctantly allowed me to examine him for myself, it is what's makes him so special in Kate's eyes even if she doesn't realize it and the reason the rest of the packs Omega look up to him as their leader. Their pups will not only be strong but caring as well and that's the important bit because you can have all the power in the world but not know when the best time to use it.'

"That was a really elegant way of putting it, but it sounded some what familiar to me, like as if I heard it somewhere before," Winston said, partially closing his eyes under his mates gentle prodding.

'That's probably because those were the very same words my father pulled you aside and told you on our wedding day, dear,' Eve growled, flashing her mate a warm smile, "Now when you next met with Tony to discuss changing the pack law so that Lily can marry Garth, I want you to remember those words that my father spoke you all those years ago and live up to there meaning."

'I have little chose in this matter, dear, Lily is the only single female we have left in the pack Alpha or Omega,' Winston said softly beginning to lightly nuzzle Eve back, "If he doesn't want his pack to go hungry this winter, than her pack rank shouldn't hold any sway in his decision, like it or not the caribou migrate through our side of Jasper and the only way for the members of his pack to hunt them without risking injury by our pack is to accept the union of Lily and Garth, unwittingly uniting the two packs in the process."

**So what do you think about that, it turns out that Humphrey our funny loving Beta, has a little Alpha in him after all and not only that but he originates from Saw Tooth, ironic that the Park Ranger's ended up sending the two of them back to his home land to repopulate the now wolf less nature park. Now I know it might seem a little cliche for the story to take that sort of turn but If anything it serves as a reminder to us humans that if we don't look after this world than who will. As always I welcome all opinions, so plz R&R **


End file.
